fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Penta
Penta is a fighting game created by GD Gaming Studios. It features an entirely original cast in a world inspired by classic mythology. Penta was first announced during the Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase as a game based around former fighting games taken on by the company such as Kaleido Conscripts and Hanabi Game's World Wide Warriors project, and is slated for a late 2016 release. Story Penta is described as having an overarching story, split into different "segments" for each character. The gameplay for each "segment" is different depending on the character, from a set of side-scrolling levels to a more open-world experience similar to a classic RPG. By clearing each character's part of the story, they unlock the final segment to play. Yveil's Story Yveil's story revolves around a rumor of legendary treasure being located in the Adrift Oasis. Naturally, Yveil is drawn into searching the oasis, as well as a team of armed forces aiming to arrest Yveil. His gameplay acts as a platformer with a focus on treasure-collecting. Sirinae's Story Sirinae's story revolves around her struggles to become a true Siren like her "sisters". She is sent on her final test before the Sirens grant her with the last gift she needs to completely her training, but ends up learning the truth about the Sirens. Her gameplay acts as an open-world platformer, with branching paths allowing her to complete tasks in any order. Gripholta's Story Gripholta's story revolves around the shocking news of unforeseen natural disasters that could place a toll on the Tempest Mill. While the rest of Gripholta's air squadron is away, he teams with an unexpected partner to uncover more about the strange phenomenon. His gameplay is a speed-based platformer, with time limits on every stage. Ahm's Story Ahm's story revolves around a spiritual journey where he seeks the person who brought him to life. Along the way, he comes across a remote village who enlist his help in repairing their town after a major crisis. His gameplay is an item-based platformer which revolves around picking up and collecting different items. Isuna's Story Isuna's story revolves around the arrival of a mysterious individual who has found themselves lost in the forest with nowhere to go. She decides to watch over them in an attempt to help them restore their memory, only to find out about a mysterious danger that could upset the Ethereal Land. Her gameplay is a non-linear adventure where items and events are used to continually unlock new areas within the gigantic forests. Final Story Once every character's story has been completed, the group of heroes gather together to take on a larger threat towards the entire planet, involving the disappearance of mythological creatures and patches of land that became enveloped with a mysterious haze. Little else is known about this mode at the time. Gameplay Like many other fighting games, the main goal of a match in Penta is to defeat the opposing character in combat. Rather than life bars or percentage meters, however, a player's health is represented by a crucial element known as Sol. Attacking a player releases Sol out of them, which can be collected by others to add to their Sol count. More Sol will be released through successful combos, and Sol can be spent to boost special abilities. Penta features very few attacking buttons in order to appeal to more casual players. Characters have a button for standard attacks, which can be combined with different control pad presses, different positions in the ground or air, or following different moves to change the effect. Each character also has their own group of unique Set moves that revolve around a character's specific playstyle. Each character also features a Counter Shield, a counterattack that can only be used a certain number of times before the shield breaks and weakens the player, and a Frontier Attack, which is a powerful manuever that can be charged through Sol. The main mode of fighting is timed matches, where after a certain amount of time the player with the most Sol wins. However, it has been confirmed that there will be other modes available such as a mode about recieving a set amount of Sol first or charging abilities and attack to drop an opponent's Sol to 0. Matches can be played against CPUs, locally with other players, or online against up to 3 other opponents. Sports Mode Outside of the combat-based system and the story mode, Penta also features a multiplayer-based Sports Mode. The Sports Mode is geared towards casual fun with the family using Penta's fighter mechanics in unique ways. Like the battles, players can also play Sports Mode online by teaming up with online strangers or friends. Volleyball Match!! Volleyball is considered to be the most basic of sports; easy for anybody to pick up and play, but hard for everybody to master. Players will be sent to a volleyball court hovering in the sky, choosing from one of 3 different backdrops each with slightly different mechanics. In the middle of each court is an electric net, which will shock any characters that touch it directly. Volleyball matches can be either 1 vs. 1, 2 vs. 2, or 3 vs. 3 matches. At the start of the match, a glowing balloon will fall on one side of the court, and players can jump up or attack it from below to send it back up. In matches with multiple characters on each team, a marker will hover over the character to display who is responsible for hitting it next to continue the chain. After each attack or bump, the balloon will slightly shrink; the intensity of the attack corresponds to how much it shrinks. After a certain point, the balloon pops, unleashing a stream of Sol to grant characters their Frontier Attack that will unleash the balloon up at an extreme pace. The main goal of the game is to score points by preventing the other team from hitting the balloon back, and there are a few ways this can work. Players can score themselves out by making the balloon collide with the electric net, or by having a player that is not supposed to hit the ball attack it instead. The main way of scoring is by getting the ballon to land on the floor of the opposite side, which can be done by putting directional influence on the balloon when you hit it through moving the Control Pad. Hitting the balloon with stronger attacks makes it harder to counter, but increases the chances of the opposing side getting their Frontier Attack. Over time, this process becomes more hectic as multiple balloons start dropping, requiring teamwork and coordination. The first team with 4 points at the end of 3 minutes wins. If there is no players with 4 points at the end of the 3 minutes, then the team with the most automatically wins. In the case of a tie, a sudden death match occurs, with more balloons appearing and their speed increasing. Turf Tussle!! Turf wars are frequent in the realm of Penta, but they have also become a sort of favorite event among sports fanatics in recent years. Turf wars favor quicker characters who can cover more ground, but stronger ones have their advantages as well. They take place in one of 3 large open maps, with varying wall and platform structures. Players can compete in 1 vs. 1 or 4-way matchs, or cooperate in 2 vs. 2 battles. When traveling through the coliseum, the first thing that players will usually notice is that they leave behind a glowing trail of their team color wherever they go. Dashing or attacking through the stage changes the background behind the character into a colored substance that depends on the player number or team. Background behind walls or platforms can also be covered through certain attacks. Players can also cover up background that has already been painted by another player, but this comes with a cost: players lose their storage of Sol over time by doing this. The main goal is for the player or team to cover the most background possible and dominate the competition. Although the main way to do this is simply running around and attacking platforms, there are some alternate methods. Defeating a player by depriving them of their Sol causes part of the target's color to disappear from the background to make it possible to repaint the areas without spending Sol. Players can steal other Sol or recharge at their station until they get a Frontier Attack, where anybody they hit has part of their background color instantly converted to the color of the user. At the end of 3 minutes, the player with the most background marked is the winner. In the case of a tie, Sol acts as a tiebreaker, followed by a sudden death round where the player to paint the most area in 15 seconds wins the game. Alternatively, if any player covers over 80% of the background, they gain an automatic victory, though this will rarely happen with multiple competent players. Capture the Flags!! A spin on the typical capture-the-flag formula, this sport takes place on one of 3 large flat arenas, each with varying platform layouts and mechanics. The game can be played as 1 vs. 1, 2 vs. 2, or 3 vs. 3 matches, with 1 team base on each side of the arena utilized as a central game mechanic. Another unique feature in this mode is the introducting of collectible flags. When the game begins, small flags will rain down from the sky all over the field. Players can run over these flags to collect them, increasing the count visible over their head. Players with flags must be wary of both stage obstacles and other opponents; getting hit by an obstacle scatters a portion of your flags across the field, while being attacked by a player allows them to directly steal a number of your flags determined by the strength of the blow. The goal of the game is to collect as many flags as possible and return them to base during intervals of time. This is made tougher due to the weight limit, where characters become slower, weaker, and heavier as they collect more flags, as well as the aforementioned obstacles. Players can also raid other bases of their flags and return to their base if they can avoid the opposition. Only at the end of each minute are the flags in each base absorbed into the total. The flags are then converted into Sol, which is used in this game purely for Frontier Attacks to scatter flags. The first team that reaches 100 flags (200 in 2 vs. 2, 300 in 3 vs. 3) in 3 minutes is the winner. If no team reaches the amount in the alloted time, then the team with the higher flag count wins. In the case of a tie, players enter a sudden death round where the team to collect a golden flag and place it into their base wins. Training The basic training mode for practicing combat with characters is available here. You can choose any stage you want, and determine whether you want to fight against a seperate enemy or a simple test bag. You can adjust settings such as the amount of Sol that each combatant has, and which mode you're practicing for. Characters It has been confirmed that there would be a total of 10 characters included in the main game. According to the developer, this small number was chosen to "flesh out every character's personalities and playstyles". Currently, 4 characters have been revealed thus far. Stages A staple of fighting games, battles in Penta take place on one of a selection of stages. Most stages in the game are based off of locations encountered in a character's story mode, and come with 2 forms: Frantic and Simple. Frantic stages feature hazards and are generally more chaotic and casual, while Simple stages focus solely on platforms for more serious battles. Stages generally feature a barrier around them that traps fighters, bouncing them back and knocking out some Sol from them if they get knocked into them. These barriers can also be removed through stage options, allowing players to get knocked out of the stage and lose a hefty portion of their Sol. Currently, 4 stages have been revealed so far. Polls Codename: CENTURY, also known as Isuna, has been revealed! Your thoughts? She looks amazing! One of my favorite characters so far! She looks cool. A pretty decent character. She looks uninteresting. Not one of my favorites. She looks horrible! By far my least favorite character! Other (Please comment!) Thoughts on Penta so far? I love it! Two thumbs up! It's decent so far. Thumbs up! I'm not a fan. Thumbs down. This is pretty bad. Two thumbs down. The option for those people who don't have thumbs? (Neutral) Trivia *Out of the many fighting games created by GD Gaming Studios, Penta is the only one that is entirely original. Every other one was either a Smash Bros. or umbrella game. *Early plans for Penta included a suggestion box where players could leave votes for mythical creatures they would like to see in the game. This evolved into the Penta Quintessential Thread, where players can also ask questions about the project, receive updates early, and provide feedback for the game. Category:Original Games Category:GD Gaming Studios Category:GamingDylan's Fangames Category:2016 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Fighting Games